Why do i try, i know i'm gonna' fall down
by KayleighIsabella
Summary: Kurt's father goes missing on a trawler after he lives his "Deadliest Catch" dream, Puck unexpectedly comes to his aid. First Fanfiction so review please xD


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing – sadly ):

This is my first fanfiction and it's working progress so review please. Let me know if you have any constructive criticisms or ideas for the next chapter. Enjoy

Isabella xD

**Why do I try? I know I'm gonna' fall down...**

Puck and Santana stumbled into the Auditorium, expecting it to be empty. The teens were surprised when they heard a feminine voice with a masculine undertone.

"_**I shot for the sky; I'm stuck on the ground, so why do I try? I know I'm gonna' fall down." **_Kurt's voice echoing throughout the auditorium, along with the quiet feathered tones emanating from the grand piano he played, eyes closed; concentrating.

"_**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? I never know why, it's coming down, d-" **_Kurt stopped as he heard the Auditorium door close behind Santana and Puck as they left.

"C'mon baby, we'll go back to mine?" She asked Puck in a thick breathy voice. Puck shook his head, all thoughts of Santana out of his head as he pushed her away gently, turning on his heel to go and sit in the auditorium balcony he'd once seen Sue spying from.

He watched as the younger teen continued to parade along the stage, singing a different tune, one he didn't recognize.

"_**I hope it isn't showing but I think I love you..."**_ The chestnut haired, smaller framed soprano sang through red lips.

Something about that line pulled on something inside Puck's chest, a feeling he didn't really understand.

"**Yo, fag. Wassup?" **Puck shouted from the balcony, smirking as he saw Kurt blush, obviously he didn't know he wasn't alone. Kurt pulled his bag over his shoulder, shaking his head as he stormed out, slamming the door, clearly annoyed.

Puck went back to ground level, noticing Kurt had left his crisp sheet music in the worn stand. He sighed as he picked them up, stuffing them in his bag.

The next day and the bell rang, throughout the abnormally quiet halls as Noah Puckerman skulked through the corridor to Glee club. He took in the surroundings and noticed that something wasn't right... Everyone was crowding around and he hoped that it wasn't Quinn, the drama queen's pregnant, why wasn't she over it yet?

To his surprise Kurt was in the middle of the huddle, sitting on the bleachers, staring blankly at the floor as everyone tried to comfort him.

"**I'm sure he's fine Kurt, people go missing at sea all the time and they get found."** Mercedes said and Puck couldn't help but be grateful that she was trying to help the young soprano.

"**C'mon guys, give Kurt some space, right pair up, seeing as none of you actually performed your own ballads then we'll try again" **Mr Schue's commanding voice echoed off the amazing acoustics in the rehearsal room.

Everyone shuffled away from Kurt to take their usual seats. Puck sat by Kurt for a change and eyed him curiously. Kurt was wearing what looked like black jeans and a black sweater, the colours not matching. _Wait, colours that didn't match? This __**had **__to be a bad day. _

"**Rachel and Brittany"**Mr Schue's voice broke Puck's thought and he let a smirk play on his lips as he looked at Rachel's disgust in being partnered with the notoriously dumb blond.

"**Mike and Finn"**

"**Mercedes and Artie"**

"**Tina and Quinn"**

"**Matt and Santana" **Puck was too busy laughing at Finn to realise who was left...

"**Puck and Kurt"**Kurt looked indifferently at Mr Schuester as he nodded, returning to gazing at the spaces between the benches.

The glee club teenagers said their goodbyes to their usual partners as they went and sat with their designated partner. Puck could already hear Rachel and Brittany.  
**"Well, from my experience I think we should do something classic, like something else from Wicked, how about For Good?"** Rachel asked, evidently excited about their latest assignment.  
**"How about what 'for good'?"** Brittany asked, obviously lost in Rachel's short statement.

"**Wicked is a musical and For Good is a song"** Rachel spoke slowly, patronising Brittany as she insisted on checking her manicure.

Puck was barely aware that Kurt was next to him, the small stifled sobs reminding him.  
**"Princess, you alright?"** Puck asked Kurt, his sarcastic tone trying to appear as uninterested as a jock of his reputation should be.

Kurt shrugged and got up, pushing his blue scarf around the pale skin of his neck.  
**"Mr Schue, is it okay if we rehearse another time, I'm not feeling up to it." **Kurt told the older man, who nodded sympathetically.

_As much as it pained him to admit it, Puck really wasn't enjoying miserable Kurt. The way Kurt's blue-green eyes had lost their fire had touched something inside him, just as the song the previous day had. He kinda' missed the sassy comments the brunette always made, they were almost amusing, __**almost.**_

Kurt pulled his bag over his slender shoulder and Puck stood, following Kurt from the rehearsal room, walking with him a little way before Kurt got curious. He stopped in the middle of the hall, licking his lips slightly like he did before he began to sing.  
**"Can I help you?"** Kurt asked, before pursing his lips again.  
**"Not really, what's got into you?"** Puck snapped back, his rugged masculinity juxtaposing Kurt's feminine voice.

"**My dad is missing at sea on a stupid trawler, why ever did I let him watch '**_**Deadliest Catch?**_**'" **Kurt sighed to himself, just talking about it made things seem much more real, and made it harder for him to stop the tears from spilling over.

_Oh damn, the fag's gonna' cry. What do I do?_ Puck thought frantically, putting an awkward rough hand on Kurt's soft, delicate shoulder.

"**Thanks..."** Kurt put on a smile and his melodic voice seemed a little more reassured, less empty. Puck watched as Kurt walked out to his SUV and drove away into the distance.

Kurt remembered Puck's attempt at comforting him, later that night, and sighed to himself, scrolling through his phone contacts till he found "Noah". 

**Hello Puck, how are you tonight?**

_Hi im gd how r u feelin?_

**I'm okay thank you, Noah. Getting a bit lonely without Dad, (no that isn't a desperate invitation!) fancy coming over to rehearse our ballads?**

_Yh, sure b there in 10._

Puck changed into clean clothes, _hell knows why,_and headed over to the Hummel residence. He didn't bother to knock as he walked in, heading down the stairs into the basement bedroom Kurt almost lived in.


End file.
